That Wicked Potion
by AmyFromDistrict3
Summary: James frowned, "Ugh, fine. What potion is it?" He stood next to Remus and glared at Snape. "What does this potion do?" James asked and Snape smirked, "Keeps him human during the full moon. Side effects may be headaches, sore throat or," He chuckled darkly, "Increased libido."
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Wicked Potion

Rating: R

Pairing: James x Remus

Summary: James frowned, "Ugh, fine. What potion is it?" He stood next to Remus and glared at Snape. "What does this potion do?" James asked and Snape smirked, "Keeps him human during the full moon. Side effects may be headaches, sore throat or," He chuckled darkly, "Increased libido."

Warnings: Yes, this is **slash**, meaning two guys getting it on.

Notes: This was co-written with Saskia, 221bderpstreet from Tumblr :) Also, this is a two shot, meaning someone will join them later. Go figure ;)

**That Wicked Potion**

A week before the full moon James Potter caught his best friend, Remus Lupin whispering something with Severus Snape. "Snivellus," He politely greeted and glared at them both. "Why are you talking to Remus? Are you trying to blackmail him?" Snape had found out about Remus' condition a few days before.

Snape glared at James,"Actually James, I was just asking Snape about a potion to help with the transformation. If thats okay with you, James." Remus said quite sarcastically.

James frowned, "Ugh, fine. What potion is it?" He stood next to Remus and glared at Snape.

Remus nudged him in the sides, as to say "Stop being so damn rude, James Potter." Snape looked at them both and said "It's a lot stronger than Wolfsbane, however i'm not completley finished with it just yet. It should work fine though"

Nodding, James snatched the potion. "Thank you very much. Remus, you sure he won't harm you?" He frowned at Snape and then slowly gave the potion to Remus, "Drink it here, so when you drop dead, I can slaughter Snivellus."

"James, Snape is the best at Potions in all of Hogwarts, I think it's safe, don't you? Also, you're not gonna be slaughtering anyone, you bloody nutcase." Remus rolled his eyes at him.

"We'll see about that." James fixed the glasses on his nose and smiled to his friend. "Drink up then." Remus gave him an odd look, then did as James said, and drank the potion, after he drank it he just looked at James and said "Nah, I'm fine, you're just being crazy."

"Better me being crazy than you dead." He ruffled Remus' sandy hair and turned to Snape, "So, what does this potion do?" Snape smirked, "Keeps him human during the full moon. Side effects may be headaches, sore throat or," He chuckled darkly, "Increased libido."

James smirked, and laughed at Remus lightly, "You hear that Wolfboy? Maybe getting a bit rougher for you. Oh well, nothing someone as gorgeous as me can't handle."

Remus shoved him and frowned, "That's nothing to laugh about. I just hope I don't get any side effects." They left Snape behind to get some dinner. "So, is your head already hurting?" James asked, smirking. "Well it's certainly not the worst thing, that could happen." James smirked while Remus just smiled "No, I'm fine."

"And you better stay that way," James warned. He was joking, but for the next day, Remus was already feeling frisky. He had woken up with a hard on many times, but that time it was unbearable.

That morning James woke up to Remus moaning and whimpering, "Whats up with you?" James said sarcastically and smirked, Remus just lightly glared at him, "I woke up, really hard, for God's sake, James.." Remus moaned out in between gasps and whimpers.

James looked at his boxers and saw that Remus indeed was hard. "Well take care of it then," James shrugged, "It's not like you haven't done it before." He smiled and got up, "I'll take a shower so you can get some privacy." He walked out quickly, going to take a cold shower to get rid of his own boner that had came to attention.

While James showered, Remus took care of his own problem, trying to get some relief, however when he walked into the great hall that morning and sat down besides James, he put his head in his arms moaning, "Urghh, I did what you said this morning, and it worked, but itâs like 10 minutes after and I'm horny again, it's unbearable, help James"

James sighed, "You're a teenager. It's normal." He smiled and patted Remus on the shoulder. "Or you can ask girls for some help. I'm sure they'll be anxious to do you." James winked and after a quick breakfast got up. "I have to go, Quidditch practice and then lessons." He smirked, "Try not to break it off."

"James, you know that's stupid, you know I like guys, Not girls. And anyway, you do realize Snape said that increased libido was a side effect? Skip your last lesson and meet me in the common room? Please James, it's driving me crazy and I know you like me as well."

James stopped in his tracks and turned, "Who told you that? Sirius did, didn't he? That git! I'll kill him when he and Peter get back from their holidays." He sighed and looked at Remus. "Okay Moony. I'll come." He left without looking back, going to the field after tugging on his Quidditch robes.

"Calm your tits, James, no one told me. I could tell by the way you kept looking at me, it really gave it away. Your silencing charms certainly don't work at all." Remus smirked, bursting into a fit of laughter.

James rushed away with reddening cheeks. It was a hard Quidditch practice for him, he was kinda waiting for helping Remus relive his problems. After the practice and a quick shower, James ran to the dorms, his hair still damp and only a towel around his hips. "Remus, you here?" He yelled as he opened the door to the closet, thinking that Remus was next door.

"I'm in our dorm!" He yelled back. James walked in and found Remus lying on his bed, hair kinda scruffy, fresh scars down his face and already half-hard. Remus looked at James and bit his lower lip, "Damn you look good after that Quidditch practice." He said in a voice lower than usual. James blushed and smirked, "Thanks. You look good too. Ugh, but those." He pointed his wand to Remus' bloody scars on his face and healed them. "Better." James sat next to his best friend and gave him a soft smile, "How do we do this? Have you ever done anything? I mean with a guy." He became worried and anxious, hiding his face.

"Not really, but I'm pretty sure you have. I wouldn't be tad surprised if you and Sirius had done stuff before." Remus smirked "I'd be lying if I said, I've never fantasized about you two before." "Just for experimenting," James mumbled and put a hand on Remus' stomach. "Let's just start slow okay?" He got on top of Remus and kissed him gently. "Okay" Remus looked into his eyes as he kissed him back.

James begun trailing his hands lower and he bit down on Remus' lower lip as he cupped Remus through his boxers. Remus tried restraining himself, as he looked over James' body and became very heated.

"Mmm.." Remus moaned into James' ear, arching into his touch. Letting out a sound of surprise, James begun stroking Remus as his friend's hard on grew to it's full size. "You're already turned on?" James asked, blushing.

"I told you, Prongs, the potion has made me increasingly horny for ages, I've been turned on all day." Remus said between moans and pants, kissing James hungrily. "I've been hard all that time, and haven't touched myself, it was so difficult not to though." Remus bit his lip.

James kissed him back and slipped his hand inside Remus' boxers and stroked him quicker, "Do you think you'll be all back to normal after you come?" He asked, bit worried.

"I don't know,Snape said this would last until the full moon's over." Remus said, thrusting his hips into James' hand, needing more.

"Ah, Snape. I'd rather not think about him. Kills the mood." He smirked and jerked Remus off, "We gotta hurry, I really need to go into Defence of the Dark Arts."

"Ahh, fuck, James." Remus growled, "It's the full moon tonight, that's when this is gonna be the worst."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" James frowned, still jacking Remus off. "It's not like we can screw each other and stay friends."

"Then we won't stay friends, we'll just become more than friends" Remus sighed, "Besides, we both want it anyway."

James sighed, "I don't want to rush you into anything." He kissed Remus and squeezed his member, hoping that he won't be late for Defence against the Dark Arts.

"AHN! Mmm..James..., I've liked you for years now, James, I'm not being rushed into anything," Remus assured, kissing him back, "Are you hard, too?"

"It's nothing," He mumbled after nodding. "I'll take care of it later. You just uh.. feel good." "Okay,you sure?" Remus said smirking.

"Yeah," James smiled and started kissing Remus again, liplocking his best friend and licking his lips, asking the entrance to his mouth. The smaller teen instantly granted him access to his mouth, opening it.

Smirking, James French kissed him and then pulled away, looking into Remus' eyes, "Am I doing this the right way? Should I do.. more?"

Remus smirked at him, "Let me show you" he said, pulling James closer and kissing him roughly, biting down on his lip, "I like it rough." He explained.

Coughing of surprise, James blinked a few times, "Uh, would you like me to.." He blushed, "You know.." "Like you to what? God, James, I can't read your mind."

"Sorry," He blushed and then pulled Remus' boxers off, "I was thinking that maybe if you like it rough I should.." He bent closer to whisper, "Shag you."

Remus touched himself in front of James, unable to resist, and bit his lip, "Mmm, fuck yes, please do." He smirked.

"Okay," James accioed the lubricant and dipped his fingers in. "I don't want to hurt you," He told Remus and spread the lube onto the cleft of his buttocks. "We'll go slow and then rough, okay?"

Remus looked at James, body overcome with need, eyes filled with lust, "Just bloody fuck me, Prongs" He growled.

Nodding, James lubed up and pushed into Remus, groaning and moaning as the heat was unbearable. "Oh Merlin, Moony, damn!"

Remus started whimpering and pushing himself further onto James, wishing he would just fucking hurry up and move already.

"I'm so sorry, it must be so uncomfortable for you," James kissed him and when Remus glared at him and commanded him to move, James shrugged and begun pulling out and pushing back in. "Urghh...Mmmm...God, James, you feel so fucking good," Remus whined.

"You too Moony, you too," James kissed him as he started thrusting into Remus, making the bed creak and he moaned. "God, you're so tight!"

"Mmmm, harder...! Give it to me, Prongs!" Remus said, teasingly touching himself and biting his lip.

"What does it look like I'm doing!?" He growled and spread Remus' legs even more to pound into him relentlessy, making Remus yell out. "Mmmmm! Fuck, that's good! Mmm, a-ahh! Right there,fuck me there!"

James sped up, fucking Remus even harder, "I'm trying to," He mumbled and held onto his best friend's shoulders, shagging him so hard Remus' head brushed the headboard every time James pounded into him.

"Oh god, James! Don't you dare fucking stopp!" He didn't even think about it, he just kept screwing his best mate and his one hand ran down to cup Remus and to stroke him.

"Nnnghh, James! I'm gonna come!" Remus kissed him fiercely.

James nodded, "Go ahead." He jerked Remus faster and kissed him, biting down on his lower lip so hard he drew blood.

Remus guided James' hand, moving it to rub his shaft. Remus cryed out as he came.

Moaning, James came after a few more seconds, crying out his friend's name and collapsing on top of Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, Sirius came walking in,"Hey guys! Oh Remus, just for a warning, the full moon is out."

James got up and walked towards Sirius, "Hey Padfoot, did you know that Remus here has fantasies about me and you?" He smirked, kissing him while Remus just sat there and watch, shocked by what happened. He was slightly turned on again.

James smirked, "Yeah, he told me," He pulled Sirius into a kiss and chuckled, "What do you say, Rem? Still feeling horny?"

"Fuck yes" Remus smirked. Sirius laughed and raised his eyebrow, "So, who's the lucky lad who will get to feel this sexy stud up?" James just rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, "Just get down here, Padfoot." "Go on, Sirius, tease him, he loves it" Remus smirked.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah he does." He took off his clothes and smirked at James, "I see you're already having a special bond with Remus. I guess I'll be topping you. Remus, can you hold him down?"

James smirked, and laughed at him, "Padfoot, mate, I think Remus is the one you need to be holding down not me."

The two boys just laughed, but then Sirius glared at Remus, "Do it. He'll be begging for it when we're done with him." He winked to Remus and pulled James' prick out of Remus. "Nice, Prongs." He smirked as he stroked James a couple of times, making him moan, "Mmm Sirius" James moaned, kissing him hard, "Like this Remus?" Sirius smirked.

Remus nodded his head, "Yeah I do." He pouted, whimpering, "Can I get some attention too?" Sirius and James shared a look and then attacked the smaller teen with kisses and licks.  
Sirius bit down hard on his collarbone and trailed his fingers teasingly near his abdomen, "How's this for attention, Wolfboy?" he smirked.

Remus moaned and gasped, when James started licking down to his ass. "Want it?" He asked, smirking. Remus started gasping and whimpering, "So bad"

James looked at Sirius, who nodded and lift Remus' legs. "Go ahead Prongs. I want to see you tongue fuck him, because that's exactly what you're getting in a minute."

Sirius looked at him,"Oh Remus, it's gonna get tough for you. " He smirked, while James tongue fucked Remus's brains out.

Remus was moaning and groaning and then Sirius bent closer and started sucking him off while James was still moving his tongue in and out of Remus.

"O-oh oh my god, Sirius, you fucking beast!" Remus moaned and started fucking sirius' mouth.

"James, hold him down." Sirius commanded and James pushed Remus' hips down. Sirius smirked at him and patted his head, "Moony, we do it the way I want. If you decide to stick your prick into my throat once again, James will stop playing with his tongue."

"Actually, Sirius, I think sticking my prick down your throat was your idea." Remus smirked.  
James laughed while Sirius just smirked, "Oh really?" He went back to sucking Remus off, pushing his tongue into the slit while James went back to tongue fuck Remus.

"Nnnghh! Oh holy fucking Merlin, do that again, Sirius !" Remus moaned.  
Sirius did it and smirked, "Feels good, aye? James taught me that." He smiled and ruffled James' hair, "Didn't you, pet?" James nodded eagerly and looked at the two of them. "Shall I prepare Remus so you can shag him?" Sirius looked at Remus and hummed, "I'm sure he can take me without any more probing. Can you, Wolfie?"

"Anything to have you shut up and get your fucking dick inside me" Remus moaned.

"Such a dirty mouth," Sirius smirked and pushed James out of his way. "Get on your hands and knees and suck James off while I fuck you so hard you can't sit down for the next few days."

"James, get over here. Give me your fucking prick. "Remus grinned and got on his hands and knees. Chuckling, James crawled over and lay down so his cock was in front of Remus, who only had to bend down. Sirius laughed and kissed James before ruffling his hair, "You think of everything. His ass will be even tighter when he's bending like that. Remember, that I owe you a treat." Sirius went behind Remus and smacked his butt a couple of times. "You like that, huh? Someone being the superior."

Remus started sucking James off, licking his shaft teasingly, swirling his tongue around it. Remus grit his teeth, "God yes," he breathed out

Sirius smirked and slapped Remus' ass until it was pink. "Mh, look at you. So cute and pink." He mumbled before kissing Remus' buttocks, spreading his legs and then getting up. "James, fuck his throat." James nodded and with a hard thrust, Sirius sheated himself in Remus.

"Look at you,you slut, you want more?" James smirked, fucking Remus' throat. "Don't you dare come, until we say so" Sirius said, slapping his ass.

Remus moaned and nodded. Sirius just laughed and started fucking Remus harder than James had ever done. He accioed something that Remus didn't see and then hit Remus' butt with a paddle. "Hurts like a son of a bitch, doesn't it?" Sirius whispered as he bent closer to Remus. "If you play your cards right and do what we tell you, maybe you can use it on James and make him come all over himself."

"Ohh fucking hell Sirius! I like it! I like it when you're rough and speak dirty to me! It turns me on so bad!" Remus moaned, moving his hand to touch himself.

"Hands off," Sirius growled and swatted Remus' hand away. "You don't get to touch yourself." He got James' tie from the floor and tied Remus' hands behind his back. "Now, James, you better fuck that lovely mouth of his." Sirius commanded and James started fucking Remus' mouth while Sirius slapped his ass a few times with the paddle, still pounding deep into him.

Remus loved the way James was fucking his mouth. He started whimpering "Oh god, Sirius, let me come! It hurts! Please!" Remus begged him.

"You'll come when I tell you you can," Sirius growled and cast a cock ring around Remus' prick, keeping him from coming. A few seconds later James moaned and let out a squeal as he shot his load down Remus' throat. "Did you see that?" Sirius asked Remus, then smirked. "As soon as I get to fill that pert bottom of yours, I'll make you come so bad that even the house elves won't be able to get the sheets clean again."

Seeing James come turned Remus on so much, "Fucking bastard," Remus muttered, "Better fuck me hard then!" Sirius saw Remus watching James as he came, "I bet you wish that was you, don't you? Coming hard down my throat" He teased.

"I intend to fuck you so hard," Sirius growled into his ear and pushed Remus down, spreading his legs as much as they could, "You better enjoy this," He said, pulling out all the way and then started fucking Remus so fast and so hard, the bed creaked and it was banging against the wall every time Sirius fucked him.

"You fucking whore, you better let me come hard soon!" Remus moaned, and pressed further down onto Sirius' dick. James just sat there watching, shocked at the angst between them.  
Sirius pulled on his hair and growled, "What did you just call me, slut?" He hit Remus with the paddle, fucking him relentlessly. "I'm your superior, you're the only whore I can see here." Sirius pulled on his hair some more and hit Remus' prick with his bare hand, "So hard, aren't you?" He smirked towards James, "We should tie you up and not let you come at all, Moony, wouldn't you like that?"

"Oh shut up and fuck me, Padfoot, you wild animal." Remus smirked at him, laughing. Sirius threw away the paddle and fucked Remus as fast as he could, then spit on his fingers and pushed one of them into Remus, "Let's find that magic spot of yours, huh? Let's see how loud you can moan." Sirius beconed James over and James begun kissing Remus and whispering, "Don't worry. When Siri comes, you'll get the best orgasm of your life, I promise."

Remus whimpered helplessly into James' mouth, desperatley needing to come. After a few more thrusts, Sirius came with a loud howl and turned Remus around to face him. "And now. To the big finish." He smirked as he gently rolled off the cock ring and took Remus into his mouth, deepthroating him while James fingered Remus.

Remus came hard into Sirius' mouth, whimpering and moaning his name. Swallowing, Sirius smiled and kissed Remus. "How was it, Moony? Mindblowing enough for you?"

"If that happened every full moon, I don't think I'd mind," he smirked and laughed. James and Sirius joined in with the laughter after kissing Remus.

The next day Severus stopped Remus in the hallway. „Did the potion work?" He asked, smirking. „Were there any side effects?"

Remus blushed and nodded. „It worked well." Before he could say anything else, James and Sirius ran past him, slapping his butt and smirking. Flushing deeper red, Remus mumbled, „Work out those side effects."


End file.
